Unnamed Prodigy (Mitsunari Ishida x OC)
by MeiZhaoXue
Summary: Warring States. Warring factions. Allies. Enemies. Name it all. Despite Nobunaga and Hideyoshi being dead. That didn't stop the burning rage the four daimyos have in each. Mitsunari is accepting his Lord's death but it doesn't state the fact that he's withdrawing on the battlefield. But, A maiden suddenly steps on the battlefield.
1. Cold Wind Blows, New Enemy Rises

Definition of Terms

Tantou - a dagger used for self-defense

Uchigatana - a type of sword that has an average size.

Yari - spear

Oodachi - a very long sword. Only became legal until the end of sengoku period.

Btw this will take place after the Sengoku Basara The Last Party

P.s. man in the picture is Mikazuki Munechika. He'll be the first tkrb character to appear in this chapter.

P.p.s. please do point the mistakes that I wrote here xD

"Oyakata-sama!" A soldier ran towards the place where Takeda was sitting. The soldier bow down and reported.

"M-master Sanada is engaging in a heavy fight with Date Masamune!"

"Hmm! Leave them alone! They have their own enjoyment. Let's focus on the real enemy." Takeda gripped his fan and stood up. On the hill, he saw Uesugi Kenshin atop on his horse. Behind him was his massive army.

"Hm! As I thought, trying to get his followers to join him again." Takeda readied his axe and walk slowly while staring at Uesugi's figure.

"Fighting with all of my strength is an honor for the Takeda clan."

Uesugi Kenshin reached for his tachi. Removing it from its sheath.

"This will be the last clash. We will determine who'll win this fight." Uesugi can feel the excitement of facing his long time rival again.

Uesugi slowly make his sword slowly trot towards the Takeda daimyo.

Soldiers on both sides made a way for the two warlords.

"Nice seeing you again Shingen Takeda."

"Hmm! It's nice having to fight you again Uesugi."

Readying their stance, the two Lords will now start the battle.

But...

An inhumane roar stops all of the ruckus.

No one dared to move, they tried to search the mysterious roar.

"Ah! Over there!" A soldier of Uesugi pointed on a certain part. A grotesque group of creatures of six was seen.

The first one had a body of a skeletal snake. The skull's shape was a bit irregular, in the creature's mouth is a *tantou.

The other ones wields either a yari or an uchigatana.

"What are those creatures doing in this war!?" Shingen's fury worsened as he and Uesugi's fight got interrupted by an uninvited group.

"I sense malice." Uesugi sheath in his sword and ushered his horse to approach the unknown creatures.

"Who sent you here?" Uesugi points at the group.

But it seems like they didn't understood a thing or two about his question. Instead, one of them roared and immediately charged at Uesugi.

Thanks to the monk's fast reaction, he immediately countered the powerful attack. He immediately took a few steps back with his horse.

"Then, a fight is a fight." Uesugi grabs his sword and pointed it on the unknown creatures.

"Do not start a fight without me Uesugi!" Takeda Shingen rushed towards the group and swung his axe.

Some of them had a moderate injury but most of them nearly only had a light scratch.

"Keh! Impossible!"

"T-Takeda Shingen's blows are very powerful... how can those creatures withstand that.!?" A soldier squeaked.

"It's because it cannot be beaten like that easily." A female voice breaks their trail of thoughts.

"They were created with so much negative spirits thay even a stab in the heart cannot make them diminish." The unknown hooded girl unsheathed her pair of sai and dashed on the one wielding a yari. She continuously strike every part of the creature's body, her fast moves wasn't predicatable like the others. The opponent cannot read it.

The woman jumped back and did a fighting stance. "Diminish in this world!" Her weapons shined and she did a finishing blow on the yari.

"Sugoi..." Everyone was amazed on how skillful the unknown woman is. Even the two daimyos.

"The five remaining." She pointed and five men charged.

"Hey... those clothes..." Takeda is wondering.

"Heian jidai..." The Bishamonten monk muttered under his breathe.

"Why would a group of samurai wear an old-fashioned clothes?"

"They give off a clean aura... are they perhaps..?"

"They're spirits." The cloaked maiden approached the two lords.

"May I know your name?" Uesugi took off the horse and smiles gently.

"Akira..."

"Akira... how can you summon such spirits? Are you perhaps a saniwa?"

The maiden only nods.

"Such a skillful one to be sent here in this messy place. Are you sure you aren't lost?" Uesugi's cool and gentle demeanor didn't made her stoic facade melt.

"May I see your face?"

"Uesugi Kenshin, what are you doing?"

The monk glanced at Takeda and raised his brow. "I'm trying to befriend our new ally against the new enemy."

"For now..." the maiden bowed and rushed towards her comrade's aid, protecting them.

"Are we going to be allies again?" Uesugi chuckles and gazed at the immense battle. Takeda laughed.

"And I thought this will be the end..."

"Mitsunari..." A man clad in a golden battle clothes muttered his ex-comrade's name as he study the man in front of him.

"Ieyasu..." a silver-haired man muttered in a agitated tone and is slowly reaching towards his sword's handle.

The two young warriors readied themselves.

"M-MITSUNARI-SAMA!!!"

"IEYASU-DONO!!!"

Two soldiers in different factions approached the two warriors. They bowed as to excuse.

"What is it soldier?" Mitsunari, upset that his final battle with his rival got interrupted decided to hear out his soldier's message.

The two messengers glanced at each other, silently debating on who should go first. Finally, Ieyasu's messenger spoke.

"Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin are forming another alliance."

"What!?" Ieyasu was shocked to hear that his old mentor is forming another alliance with the old man's rival.

"It doesn't concern our current situation soldier!" Mitsunari got furious on the soldier's message. He removed the sword on it's sheath and was about to cut the head of Ieyasu's messenger when a gold knuckle prevented his blade to meet the poor head.

"Mitsunari! We should hear the other details!"

"Hah!? It doesn't concern our battle!!!"

"But with the other daimyo... there must be some sort of a big problem..." Ieyasu ushered the soldier to continue. Mitsunari's messenger was the next to send his findings.

"Sanada Yukimura and Date Masamune formed an alliance."

"Even those two..." Mitsunari was getting confused and irritated at the same time.

"Just what happened..?"

"If you won't mind I'll give you all the details!" A muscular man landed and stab his oodachi on the dirty soil.

"Maeda Keiji..?" Ieyasu relaxes as he smiled gently at the vagabond.

"Sorry for interrupting your fight!"

"It's already been interrupted you vagabond." Mitsunari clicked his tongue in annoyance. Doing his usual glare at the Maeda vagabond.

"Hehehe~ anyways..!" He lifted his oodachi and carried it on his shoulder.

"There's a person responsible for all of this!"

"I thank you all for responding to my invite." The hooded woman bowed.

All of the lords participated in the war are currently seated in one room. Each one facing another lord.

"I do need to explain this. The creatures that attacked Uesugi-dono are History Retrograde Army. They're negative spirits that formed as six in each team to be sent in various historical timelines. Changing things that are already a part of a certain history. Since this is the present, they only interfere in one period which is the Heian period."

"You mean... they messes up some important things that happened in a certain period..?" One lord from a faction asked.

The woman nod. Everyone was shocked to hear her explanation.

"Just what is the meaning of this!?" Someone barged into the room and pointed the handle of his sword on Akira.

The woman seemed unfazed despite the fact that he gives a murderous intent.

"A clarification of certain things..."

"And what does that mean woman!?" Mitsunari was about to get his sword when suddenly, he can't move.

"You're too impatient my lord. Let me explain thoroughly."

"I don't need such useless explanation..!"

"Mitsunari!" Ieyasu finally took action and hold both of his hands, preventing him to charge at the woman. "She's a woman!!!"

"Now what!?"

The room was dead silent. No one uttered a single syllable. Mitsunari's rage and the sage's cool and not amused expression made it even more nerve wracking.

"I know you've used a binding spell on me! Let me out so that I can cut your pretty head of yours!"

"Just charging without even a clear motive and judgement won't help you get what you need." She snapped her fingers and finally he was freed from the binding spell.

"Khnnh... speak..."

"Of course I will, my lord."

She explained everything from the start.

"... we haven't found a reason on why would they interruptthe present. Future hasn't even been made."

"Uh... saniwa--" Ieyasu muttered but was cut off by her.

"Just Akira is fine my lord." She said in a surprisingly gentle tone. Everyone gasps.

That was a shock from Mitsunari.

"Ano... are you perhaps sent here from..?"

"From a citadel. I can't name my headquarters. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." Ieyasu smiled in return and bowed in gratitude. He sat down as she continued to explain.

"The last mission that I was sent to was the time where Mikazuki was going to be smithed, they planned to kill Sanjou Munechika whom smithed Mikazuki Munechika. He was about to get erased in the history's beautiful sword because of his sword's pattern. But we prevented it."

The man clad in a royal Heian clothes laughed softly.

Female servants inside were either fanning themselves or batting their eyelashes at the man named Mikazuki Munechika.

Typical girls... Akira thought and opened one of the scrolls that she brought along.

"There's an intel that the History Retrograde Army formed an alliance. It has something to do with this ongoing war. According to the others, one of them came from the Oda clan."

"What!?"

"How!?"

"Just why!?"

Everyone keep on muttering the deceased clan.

"Akira-sama." Uesugi raised his hand. Akira granted his permission.

"Oda clan might be the one who started this History Retrograde Army."

"I can relate to that."

All of the lords was either okay to ally with the others, except for one.

"I won't participate into those stupid things!"

"Mitsunari."

He turn around and saw the woman earlier.

"Can I talk to you?"

Ieyasu was beside him. He too, was surprised. But a conclusion came into his mind. He pushed Mitsunari towards her.

"Enjoy~!" Ieyasu ran before Mitsunari can even argue.

"Can we?"

Mitsunari nodded.

"I know you still hate Ieyasu-dono..."

"Ah..."

They are on the hill, under the wilted old tree.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself properly. I'm Akira Akasuna." She bowed at him and direct her gaze back to the moon.

"I didn't asked for your name."

"I'm giving it anyway." Mitsunari doesn't know to whether he'll be mad at her sarcastic remarks a while back or not.

"State your business."

She sighed and glanced at him. "Please, just give us a chance. After the Retrograde Army will be wiped out, you can continue your goal."

And Masamune's swords will make an appearance here. Even though they aren't the swords that Masamune had in the sengoku basara game, I'll still include them.


	2. Bonding Or not

Will center more into the OC and Mitsunari for now since some are confused already hahaha sorry.

Some swords will make a minor appearance in this chapter.

Remember that I'll call the OC here as a sage, saniwa, red-head woman (since her hair color is red.) But when some characters will refer or call her, it would be "Akira-san, Akira-sama, Saniwa-sama, etc."

Tachi - a sword that is longer than an uchigatana, but not longer than an oodachi.

"Aruji?" (Master?).

Mikazuki Munechika tried to shift her attention to him but she didn't budged. Not even said a small word.

"Arujiii..."

She sighed and finally gave him full attention. "What is it Mikazuki-dono?"

"No formalities please."

"Okay, what is it Mikazuki-san?"

He sighed in defeat and just shrug off the fact that she still used a honorific.

"How are things going on?"

"A lot of progress had been made. Except for one lord..."

"Mitsunari Ishida. A Toyotomi Loyalist." Akira flinched at the name but decided to hear his statement.

"Once paired up to Ieyasu Tokugawa in every battle, but when Ieyasu Tokugawa killed Toyotomi Hideyoshi he started to plant hatred for him."

"Revenge doesn't bring back dead ones Mikazuki."

"Hahaha~ I know."

Akira decided to take a breather and told Mikazuki that she'll go outside, rejecting the old sword's request to accompany her.

Closing the shogi, she heaved a deep sigh and walk casually on the hall.

"Mitsunari..."

Ieyasu's gaze was fixated on the silver-haired man. Hearing his name, he turn around to meet the caller.

"What are you doing here Ieyasu?" Despite calm, his tone still hinted annoyance.

"Please..."

The place fell silent. No one was there, only two of them. Mitsunari remembered his discussion with the sage.

 _"Please, just give us a chance. After the Retrograde Army will be wiped out, you can continue your goal."_

 _Cold air gently blows on them. The green leaves falling one by one._

 _"What do you mean my goal?"_

 _Akira's eyes hesitated to look at his piercing gaze. But mustered the courage to look at him once again._

 _"You are planning to kill Ieyasu Tokugawa. If you join the alliance against the History Retrograde Army... I'll be sure that you can learn more about him... his weaknesses... his--"_

 _"We are acquainted."_

 _Akira stopped. But her eyes didn't leave his._

 _"He... was my companion when we are still in Hideyoshi-sama's care. But..."_

 _"Aruji!!" A small child wearing a strange tengu outfit tackled Akira's legs into a tight hug._

 _"Oh, Imanotsurugi..?"_

 _"Ashikaga-sama is here!! He wants to talk to you!!"_

 _Thus their deep conversation was ended._

"... I won't join..."

"Why not?"

Akira entered the scene. She's only clad with her kimono and haori.

"What are you doing here woman?" Mitsunari can't help but grit his teeth in anger as his glare hardened at her.

"Ah, I'm not going to give up pursuing you my lord."

"And why is that!?" He swung his arm.

"Because you're a potential to be a Toyotomi successor."

"And what made you say that I'm going to be Hideyoshi-sama's successor!?"

"Because you are loyal to him."

Ieyasu wanted to intervene but based on what the sage is saying, he realized that she can handle the irritated lord.

"I WON'T LET MYSELF!! I'M JUST A SOLDIER!! I DON'T DESERVE HIDEYOSHI-SAMA'S POSITION!!"

"Eh~ then should Ieyasu have that title instead?" She nonchalantly told him.

He was caught off guard. Why would a killer like Ieyasu can be a loyalist to Hideyoshi? No one knows on why she think of Ieyasu's name as the Lord of the West.

"Why Ieyasu..?"

It never ceases to amaze the sage on how loyal a general was to his lord. Most of the generals in battles are actually the traitors. She saw it. She learned it through experience. It surprised her that there's still a loyalist until now in this bloody war.

"Just a random speculation... Ieyasu has the same strength of Toyotomi-san--"

"Don't use such a low honorific on Hideyoshi-sama!!" He pulled out his sword and pointed it on her.

"My lord, dead people will only be honored in the day that they died."

"Your beliefs doesn't apply here woman!"

Akira gave up and used a proper honorific. "Ieyasu has the potential to unite this country... so is Toyotomi-sama... unless he makes right choices in every situations..."

"A-ah A-akira-sama... maybe we should talk to Mitsunari some other--"

"Let's settle this!" Mitsunari gripped his sword's handle. Staring intently at her like she was a prey.

"Mitsunari! She's a woma--"

"Ieyasu-dono, do I look like a weak stick?"

Ieyasu thought he stepped on a landmine. But the sage glanced at him and smirked. "I won't let him defeat me so easily..."

Arrrghhh finally chapter two is finished! Criticism allowed! I badly need feedbacks :-)

Don't worry, please correct me if possible!


	3. Ashikaga's Visit, Match, and Awakening

**Takes place before Mitsu and Akira's fight. But the next will be their fight.** **Might confuse you all hahaha sorry I tried to make this understandable tho**

 _Masamune's english will be in italics_.

"Oh! So you're the rumored saniwa of the citadel!" Ashikaga was amused based by the way he greet the sage.

"Greetings, I'm Akira Akasuna. Citadel of the East. Pleasure to meet the famous shogun of the current Japan." Akira puts both of her hands in between and bowed. The shogun laughed and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Ah no no! Formalities no more! I prefer to be called Yoshiteru!"

Akira smiled. "I finally get to meet you, Yoshiteru-sama."

Setting herself in front of the shogun, she sat down and bow her head again in respect.

"You already know what's the reason why I visited you now, Lady Akira." Getting the teapot and pouring the two cups with steaming tea, he offered the other cup. The sage gladly obliged and thanked for his hospitality.

"These monsters that interrupted the war. They belonged to an army named History Retrograde Army."

The shogun nod to continue her explanation. "They usually interrupt History. But the fact that they tried to.kill the present warriors here is a mystery..."

Ashikaga furrowed his brows. Sipping the warm tea, he breathed a sigh. "This is very concerning..." Akira nodded.

"If you may, can you help us exterminate this army?"

The room became silent.

"... Of course... I'll gladly join a nice battle."

Instead that she was already losing since she didn't bring her twin sai, it even made her moves more faster and unpredictable as she throw punches on every weak spot Mitsunari has.

"D-damn! I won't lose to a woman like you.." pulling out his sword again, he tried to make a damage to her but she skillfully dodged the fatal blow again.

Taking a few steps back, she catches her breathe and scans his silhouette in case he might do a strike again.

But surprisingly, Mitsunari sheathed back his sword. He glared at her but smirked afterwards.

"Not bad woman."

The sage was surprised at his sudden compliment. A faint blush was seen crept up on her cheeks.

"... why thank you, General of the West."

"Nushi-sama!" A deep but gentle voice called her.

"Oh! Kogitsunemaru-dono?" Shifting her attention to her fellow comrade, she jogged towards him and bowed.

"Nushi-sama are you okay? Imanotsurugi-san was nearing to cry himself in worry. He's been looking for you. He found out you're in a match with the err... Dark..." the man with a long hair nervously glances at Mitsunari. Checking him in case he might show a sudden outburst but Mitsunari was surprisingly calm.

"Oh, Imano-dono..." she faced Mitsunari and slowly bows. "I'm sorry Mitsunari, my sword needs me."

Mitsunari just clicked his tongue and turn around. Walking on the opposite direction. Kogitsunemaru checked his master for injuries and sighed in satisfaction as he doesn't see any minor nor major injury.

"Just what happened Nushi-sama..?"

Akira giggled and smiled at him. "Just a friendly one-on-one match~"

"Aruji! Promise me you won't play with that scary man with that scary and weird hairdo again okay!?" Imanotsurugi's demands made her giggle, she stroked his light-brown hair. "Well, I can't promise that but..."

"But?" The young boy lifted his head to meet his master's gaze. He gently wrapped his skinny arms on her waist.

"I'll try..."

"Aruji?" A man clad in a green attire peeked on the room. Akira ushered him to go inside. "Any news about the Takeda Army?"

Ishikirimaru nods and offered her a scroll embedded with the seal of Takeda clan. "A message for the Lord of the Takeda clan." He said and called Imanotsurugi to sleep.

"Eh? But Aruji--"

"It's fine Imano-dono." Giggling at the boy, she kissed his forehead and said to retire for the night.

The shogi closed, letting herself to fall on the tatami mat. A soft thud emitted from the mat. Scroll in her hand, she opened the item.

"Oh... so it's Masamune's?"

" _Hello there_!" At the same time, the Lord of Oshuu whistles and examines the sage. Imanotsurugi glares at Masamune and tugs Akira's red hakama.

"Aruji, he has a banana on his helmet!" He half-whispered. Akira tried to stop the urge to giggle. Ishikirimaru gently drags Imano to scold the tantou-wielding spirit.

"Why did you called us? Why not write your own letter instead of using Takeda's own messenger and seal?"

"Well, it's also the old man's wish so~"

"So, you really wanted to see on how can I awaken a spirit in a certain object?" She asks.

" _Absolutely_!!" The One-Eyed Dragon smirked and offered her his one sword.

"Can you awaken--"

"It depends. If that item reached its 100th year, then there's a possibility that there's a spirit living in that sword."

Masamune nods, understanding every detail she had said. "Kojuro!"

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuro went closer to him and nod. "How many years did this sword survived."

"From getting forged until now, I assume that it reached mostly one hundred years or more."

"Heh~ then Saniwa-san?"

Sighing in defeat, she took the sword from him and bring out a paper that has an odd shape. "Just what is that paper?"

"A talisman."

She let go of the paper and the paper immediately stuck itself on the blade, as if it's like a magnet getting attracted by a metal.

She placed the now glowing sword on the ground and the light became stronger. A gush of wind was accompanied by many petals of cherry blossoms. And the light vanished together with the wind. A man was seen carrying Masamune's sword and clad in an odd suit.

"I'm Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, though I was named when my master killed an enemy and just happened to cut a bronze candlestick."

Imano's mouth was shaped as "O" as he approached the strange man and examines him.

The man introduced himself as Shokudaikiri continued "Though, it might be more cooler if it was a more stronger object."

Kojuro snorted. Masamune glared at him and protested. "What? Shokudaikiri is a cool name!"

Realizing that his owner was there and protested about his name, he crouched and bowed his head "I'm sorry Aruji! My name is so cool! I deeply apologize for saying that my name is uncool..."

"Dont worry lad." Masamune smirked and ruffled Shokudaikiri's hair. A pink hue made Mitsutada's cheek glow.

 **Ahahah minor cliffhanger sorryyyy** **I swear I need to update faster but laifuu here is so harddd** **Please correct me! I won't bite I promise! If I ever typed something wrong don't hesitate! :-)**


	4. The Saica Faction, Mysterious Intruder

**Should I add more of Masamune's swords in the next chapter?**

"We are the Saica Faction!"

A woman clad in a fashionable gunner suit just shot a bullet in the air.

"A-aruji... is that a replacement for us..?" Imanotsurugi clung on her hakama. His body shivers as he remembered the booming noise that the mechanism let out.

"Don't worry Imano-dono, I won't let you get harmed by that thing." Akira assured as she stroked the little spirit's head. Attempting to comfort his fear at the deadly object.

After the Saica leader's long introduction, Akira approached her. Maintaining a good distance.

"I'm Akira Akasuna, a sage of the citadel in the east."

"Akira... Akasuna..?"

"Uhh.. yes..?"

"What is your business here?"

The Saica faction only have a couple of soldiers. But to them it doesn't have anything to do with numbers. Their artillery is superb that they can finish a hundreds of soldiers despite having only twenty men armed with rifles.

"I wanted to form an alliance."

Magoichi Saica glanced at the little spirit beside the sage. Feeling that the intimidating woman's gaze was fixated on him, he immediately hid himself completely on her hakama.

"Who is that? And who are those men at the back?" Magoichi stared at the four men warily. Akira side steps and crouched to Imano's height, petting the little spirit's head. "This guy is Imanotsurugi. Previously owned by Minamoto no Yoshitsune." She stand at glanced at the four.

The first man, Mikazuki Munechika was smiling at her. His appearance may mistaken as a royal prince.

But really... He's just an old man. Forged at the end of the Heian period.

"The one wearing a blue attire is Mikazuki Munechika."

The second one is a man clad in a dark gold kimono with only a half of the sleeve covering his left torso, with a white hakama accompanying his attire. Some small armors clung to him. He has an abnormally long hair that has two fluffs that can mistaken as fox ears.

"The one is named Kogitsunemaru."

He's like a wild fox Magoichi thought.

The third one is wearing various layers of robes. He is wielding a naginata. He has a very unique toothy grin.

"He is Iwatooshi. Previous owner is Musashibou Benkei."

"And the one wearing a shrine priest attire?" Magoichi pointed at Ishikirimaru who wore his usual green battle attire.

"Ishikirimaru. A sword that can cut diseases."

"I heard enough. Thank you for enlightenment." Magoichi ushered the team to go inside a tent.

"We are free to object or either sue you. That's our rules here. We wanted freedom. Without strict rules binding us." Magoichi stated as she offered her hand for hand shake.

"Of course Magoichi-san. We'll gladly comply to your requests."

"Then, let's seal the contract shall we?"

"Aruji?"

Ishikirimaru's soft inquire startled her. Noticing that it was his comrade, she acknowledged his presence and ushered him to sit beside her. Patting the space. The brunette heaved a soft sigh and handed her another scroll . She took it and read the contents. All are the same. All wanted to witness her abilities.

"Aruji? Do you really need to entertain such requests? It's obvious that they only wanted to use you..." Ishikirimaru's brows are knitted in a concerned way. For the past few days, her temporary office was being visited by various lords of states and regions that are curious of her abilities. That itself was beginning to bother her and her comrades. But nonetheless she complied to every request.

"Ishikirimaru-dono, please inform the guests that we will forfeit such requests. For I am going to do my findings." The brunette nods and stood from the tatami mat, complying to her request.

Getting ready for her paper, she pointed the blunt wooden end of the brush and thought.

"Hmmm... where to start..?"

Same weather, same mood, same routine. After finishing her findings, she carefully dipped the ink-stained brush and dipped the strands of it on a small cup of water.

"Since I've finished my duties, I shall sle-" right before she can finish what she is saying, the shogi opened revealing Kogitsunemaru.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Aruji but I think a guest might squueze in for an audience." Noticing his lips slightly curled up, she immediately grabbed her haori that was lying on the old tatami floor.

"I require presence of Mikazuki and Ishikirimaru including you. We won't know what will happen."

The fox spirit nodded slowly. The sudden tension on her hinted that an unfortunate event might occur.

"We can't risk being too comfortable right now."

 **I'm sorry everyone if this is a cliffhanger! I really can't produce a good ending for this chapter right now. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting next time.**


End file.
